Breezeclan: The New Prophecy
by Moon's River
Summary: Willow turnes into Willowmoon... Why? read to fin out what they found in the bushes!


**By the way i did this kinda quick so i could start on the clans lol, and i dont own the warriors series but i own these cats and idea of the storys im going to make :D**

I signaled Ginger to move back, I did the opposite. My body was shaking more every step, once I got close enough to the bushes I brushed them aside with my muzzle.

An orange and brown spotted male cat sat there looking frightened of being discovered. I beckoned him out of the uncomfortable looking brambles, he did not hesitate and jump to a fight. He got out and jogged to the huge tree towering over us all. "Who are you and what do you want?" I said trying to keep my voice calm and steady.I took a step closer to him and he did not look much older than I was. Probably about two seasons more than I was, then I dropped out of my thoughts to see that he was signaling someone or something out of the bushes.I turned in the direction of the bushes he was pointing at. Seven cats, two same age as me and three the same age as Ginger and one newborn kit. "This" The spotted cat said, " is the cats that cannot survive on there own"

"What we're you doing in there?" I asked

"We heard something and we went to investigate I was in the _brambles_ so you heard me getting them off my pelt, we were trying to introduce ourselves"he said, "My name is Runner, and this is" he pointed his tail at the dark brown male,"Pound, and this is" he pointed at a pure white female with grey ears and tail,"Ripple, and over here is" he pointed at one of the smaller cats, she was a beautiful light grey and black paws,"Cloud, then over here" a male was hiding behind Cloud's back, he was bright gold,"Splash, then here" he pointed at a pure black female cat with blue eyes,"Night, last one is over here" he pointed to the newborn kit a white, brown, and black male. "Stream." He finally finished. There was a long pause.

"We saw something in a dream... A dream of bad things until a pure white cat, blue eyes, and grey tail tip with grey muzzle came and saved us from want you to be the leader of Breezeclan yet to become once it thrives,would you agree?" Runner asked. I was frozen to the spot, _LEADER?!_ I thought then I turned my head to look at Ginger she was practically jumping out of her fur. I gave her the look of should I? Or should I not? She new the look and nodded ferociously. I turned back and said "I'll be honored" I said but at the same time I was uneasy about my decision. Then next thing I new I was standing on one of the biggest branches of the huge tree, _I think I'm supposed to... talk?_ I thought. "Uhh.." I said as all eyes began to merge on me, "As Breezeclans leader I would like to make _some_ changes, The names." I said I thought they would be mad and start a fight, but they looked positive and happy of the choice... I looked at Ginger, she didn't seem that happy but nodded. "The leader, will have the end of the name as _moon_ so my new name is Willowmoon" I said, everyone looked happy and exited, Ginger even bowed down, "The learners of the code that I will explain later, will be star for the end of there name of the little things up in the sky learning to be big and bright" I said "Now the kits are going to be regular kits for the end of their name" Everyone nodded "Now to the naming ceremony"

"Ginger please step forward" I said, keeping the exited sound out of my voice, she stepped forward, "You will now be known till you have earned your warrior name, Gingerstar" I finished, then Runner meowed, "Gingerstar! Gingerstar! Gingerstar!" Then on the third "Gingerstar" everyone joined in. I was suprised I was standing here today. So I carried on to live out my dream to make a place were we don't fight, "Runner, please step forward" I said. He _jumped_ forward, "You will have a special name, you will be my deputy. Once the time comes to take my life you will take my place," I began, he looked amazed, "You will now be known as Windrunner" Everyone chanted, "Windrunner! Winrunner! Windrunner!" Windrunner, "Now Pound please step forward" I said, the big muscular tabby stepped forward, "Pound you seem to have earned a lot of expirience taking care of the young, From this day forward you will know be known as Poundingrain" I announced and at once after that everyone started chanting "Poundingrain! Poundingrain! Poundingrain!" I signaled my tail for silence, I nodded and Poundingrain stepped back. "Ripple please step forward" I said seeing the exitment in her eyes, She was in the way back so she bounded forward and reached the front, " Ripple since you took the role of looking after the kits i will give you your warrior name, from now on you will be known as Skyripple" I said, Everyone started cheering, Skyripple! Skyripple! Skyripple!

 **Im sorry but i cant do this lol, to many names to write so the last ones are... Cloudstar, Sunstar (as Slpash) And Streamkit.**


End file.
